Jack's trip to Mineral Town
by anddews
Summary: Jack is a guy from the city who came to Mineral town to take over his grandfather's farm. To Be Continued...
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

It was a fine spring day when Jack arrived at the village. When he came, The mayor came to him and asked "May I help you young man?" Jack was horrified and said "Who said that?!" "I did you idiot!" the mayor said. "Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you." Jack said. "Down here!" the mayor said angrily. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there because you are so short! By the way, the names Jack. I will take over the Mineral farm which belongs to my grandfather. You know Grandpa John's farm?" Jack said. "Oh so you are he's grandson. I never seen you in years! You've grown so well this past years. I remember you when you were a child, you were shorter than me then!" the mayor said. "Yeah yeah alright, now will you please bring me to the farm? I can't wait to see it." Jack said. So they walked down the stone road to the farm. On the way to the farm Jack asked the mayor if there are sexy chicks in the village. "Oh there are five girls in the village. They are Ann, Popuri, Karen, Mary and Elli. Take your pick. Then they arrived at the farm. When they arrived the mayor said "Well, This is it! By the way your Grandfather said to take good care of the farm. If not, YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!"." Yeah yeah. Why is this place a mess? What do you want me to do, clean this place? Aren't there anyone who will help me clean this place?!" Jack asked.

"Well sorry Mr. Cool Guy but there isn't anyone who will help you clean this mess! Now do you want a tour of the whole town?" the mayor asked. "Sure, that'll be cool. And while your at it, also introduce me to the chicks in this town." Jack said with a grin. "Alright let's go." The mayor said.

Chapter 2: The tour and meeting with the five girls

They are walking towards the Chicken Farm when the mayor said "First, we will go to the chicken farm. Popuri lives there." "Oh great, a chicken girl." Jack said to himself. So they walked and reached the Chicken farm. "This is the chicken farm. This is where you buy chickens. Let's go in, don't do anything stupid okay?" the mayor said. "Fine with me short man!" Jack said laughing. They entered the chicken farm. "Good Morning Lillia. Jack this is Lillia, Lillia this is Jack. He will take over the Mineral farm. " the mayor said. "Oh so you are grandpa John's grandson. Nice to meet you. You must meet my daughter Popuri. Wait a minute and I'll call her." Lillia said. "POPURI!!!!! Get down here, I want you to meet someone." Lillia shouted. "Just a minute mom!." Popuri shouted back. When Jack heard Popuri's voice, he said to himself that it was like an angel's voice. Popuri got down and when Jack saw her, he suddenly remembered the girl he met at the summit some ten years ago and he remembered "The Promise". "Hi my name is Popuri. What's your name?" Popuri asked. "My n-name uh...............oh sorry about that my name is J-Jack n-nice to m-meet you!" Jack nervously said. "Well we have to go now. Bye Lillia, Bye Popuri." The mayor said. When they got out, Popuri said "That Jack guy is kinda cute!" Meanwhile outside..."Why are you so sweaty Jack? Do Jacky wacky has a crushy wushy? Maybe you have wet your pants!" the mayor teasingly said. "Cut that out! So what if I like Popuri? Anything wrong with that?" Jack said blushing. "Nothing. But Lillia doesn't like her daughter dating boys that's all." the mayor said. "Then I'll do something to become close to Lillia." Jack said. "Alright enough talk. Let,s continue the tour." The mayor said. So they continued the tour. He met all five girls and he also liked them.

Chapter 3: Finding the right girl

That night, Jack cannot sleep thinking about the farm and the girls. "Which one of the girls is the one I met ten years ago? Where will I start cleaning up the farm?" Morning came and Jack didn't even had some sleep. "Great, just great! How can I work when I didn't had some sleep?" Jack told himself. When he came out of the house, he found a dog. He decided to keep it. He named it Spike. Then the village policeman came and said "Beware of a suspicious looking man wearing funny clothes, a sunglass, a funny hat and he's carrying a black suitcase." Then a man walked to his farm exactly as Harris described so he took a steel pipe then the man came to him. Jack was about to smash this guy's head but the guy said "Stop! I'm just a peddler. Please don't hurt me. My name is Won." Won said. "Oh sorry I thought you were a bad guy. Get out of my farm! "Jack said. "Alright I'll leave tough guy but before I leave, wanna buy a SUGDW apple?" Won asked. Jack picked up the steel pipe and chased Won away shouting "Get outta here you idiot! You are trying to poison me aren't you? Get Lost!"


	2. Chapter 2: The tour and meeting with the...

Chapter 2: The tour and meeting with the five girls 

We are walking towards the Chicken Farm

"First, we will go to the chicken farm. Popuri lives there."

"_Oh great a chicken girl_." I thought chuckling as I think about a girl in a chicken costume.

We walked and reached the Chicken farm. "This is the chicken farm. This is where you buy chickens. Let's go in, don't do anything stupid okay?" the mayor said.

"Fine with me short man!" I said laughing. We entered the chicken farm.

"Good Morning Lillia. Jack this is Lillia, Lillia this is Jack. He will take over the farm. " the mayor said. "Oh so you are that cool guy's grandson. Nice to meet you. Yep you're grand 's a cool guy. You must meet my daughter Popuri. Wait a minute and I'll call her." Lillia said as she turned around to call Popuri.

"POPURI!!!!! Get down here, I want you to meet someone." Lillia shouted.

"Just a minute mom!." Popuri shouted back. When I heard Popuri's voice, I thought that it was like an angel's voice. Popuri got down to meet me. She was very pretty and I suddenly remembered the girl I met at the summit some ten years ago and he remembered "The Promise". "Hi my name is Popuri. What's your name?" Popuri asked. "My n-name uh……………oh sorry about that my name is J-Jack n-nice to m-meet you!" I said nervously because she was very pretty.

"Well we have to go now. Bye Lillia, Bye Popuri." The mayor said. We got out of the chicken farm.

**Inside,** "Mom, Jack is kinda cool and cute." Popuri said. **Outside, **"Why are you so sweaty Jack? Do Jacky wacky has a crushy wushy? Maybe you have wet your pants! Hahaha" the mayor teasingly said. "Cut that out! So what if I like Popuri? Anything wrong with that?" I said blushing.

"Nothing. But Lillia doesn't like her daughter dating boys that's all." the mayor said. "Then I'll do something to become close to Lillia." I said still sweating. "Alright enough talk. Let,s continue the tour." the mayor said. "Next we will go to the Yodel Ranch. You can buy cows and sheep here." the mayor said. "Booo-rrring" I said yawning. "Hello Barley this is Jack. He will be taking over the farm." The mayor said. "Oh so you're Jed's grandson! Your grand's a very cool guy. He thought me how to ride a motorcycle and it was more convenient than horses." Barley said and still want to continue blabbing but the mayor stopped him.

"Er, we have to go now."

"Alright, but come back to talk to me about your grandpa okay?!" Barley said wanting me to come back. "Alright." I said sleepily.

"Whoo, glad that's over." I said relieved.

"That Barley is very talkative. You should get used to it. Next stop, the inn. Ann lives there". We arrived at the inn and we entered.

"Good morning Doug. Good Morning Ann. This is Jack, he will take over the farm." the mayor said.

"Hey! Come over here." Doug said and I came to him.

"That's my daughter there. What do you think about her?" Doug asked waiting to hear a good complement.

"Er, she's cute." I said not meaning it and I thought _Is this a father? What a pervert!_

"You know she's kinda tomboy for her age but I'm glad you said that." Doug said.

"Well we have to go now." The mayor said. We got outside.** Inside, **"Jack's kinda cute dad." **Outside,** "So, what do you think of ann?" the mayor asked smiling. "I don't like her. She's kind of boyish you know. I don't like boyish girls, I like sexy girls that dresses pretty. She does'nt even look like a girl." I said laughing. "Alright enough talk, next stop the grocery. Karen lives there." The mayor said. _What is this, a grocer girl????? _I thought.

"Here we are" the mayor said. We entered the rather small grocery.

"Good morning Jeff. This is Jack. He will take over his grandfathers farm." the mayor said.

"Oh you're his grandson. Your gramps is the coolest and best customer I ever had! He never had a list because he always pays when he buys." Jeff said smiling trying to say something.

"Alright Jeff I'll pay." Duke said. A girl came out of the room carrying a bottle of wine. The girl has brown hair with two highlights in front. _I didn't know there were drunkard women here!_ I thought smiling.

"This is my daughter Karen. Karen this is Jack. He will be taking over the farm. " Jeff said.

"Nice hic! To meet hic! You Jack hic!" Karen said hiccupping. I was disgusted of this. "Well we must going now." The mayor said. We went out of the grocery.

"How do you like Karen." The mayor said.

"Talk about drunkards. I don't like women who drinks too much." I said frowning.

"Next stop, the clinic. Elli works there." The mayor said. _What! A nurse?_ I thought. We went in the clinic. I saw Elli, she was very pretty. "

Hello doctor. Hello Elli. This is Jack, he will be taking over the farm." the mayor said looking at me.

"Hello Jack. Nice to meet you. Come here if you feel sick." The doctor said.

"He-hello Jack." Elli said blushing.

"Hi Elli." I said blushing a little.

"We should be going now." The mayor said. We went out of the clinic.

"I betcha Elli got a crush on you." The mayor said.

"Well, she's kinda pretty too....." I said. The mayor pointed forward and said

"There's the church. We went on the opposite direction.

"This is my house come and visit me sometime. That is Elli's house. Hi Ellen, This is Jack. He will take over the farm." The mayor said.

"Hello Thomas. Oh you're Jed's grandson. Your gramps is a cool guy." Ellen said.

"Well we better get going now." The mayor said.

"There is the library Mary works there and there is their house. _A book worm. I thought._ This is the winery and this is the blacksmith. You can buy and upgrade tools there." The mayor said. We entered the farm.

"Well that concludes the tour goodbye Jack." The mayor said laughing.

"Goodbye short man." I said laughing. Mayor Thomas went out and a big man in a shirt went in.

"Who are you supposed to be? Mr. Macho man?" I said laughing.

"No! I'm Zack, the buyer. I will drop by 5:00pm to get your produce and that's where you get money. Well I'll see you again at 5:00pm." I said proudly.

"Goodbye Mr. Macho man!" I said laughing.

"Stop calling me that will ya!" Zack said angrily. I went around the farm and I saw that there are many things to do.

"What are these green stuff growing out the ground?! Maybe these are the so-called 'produce'." I thought. So I picked them up and placed them in the bin. At 5:00pm Zack came back and was shocked. "What is this?!" Zack asked. "Produce" I said proudly. "You call this produce?! These are weeds you big dumbo!" Zack said angrily with his face bright red. "How do I suppose to know those were weeds?" I said.

"Produce are the ones you gather in the mountain and what you plant!" Zack said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know. Just go back tomorrow." I said.

"Okay but don't put any weeds in there will ya! Zack said angrily.

"Alright I won't." I said. Zack went out and I entered my shack. It was very small. Only good enough for one. I went to bed because I'm very tired.


End file.
